Dramione Lovestory
by IAmAtHogwarts
Summary: This story is about the forbidden love between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger, two teenagers that belong to different houses and different opinions…
1. 1 Where it all began

**The story of Dramione **

What I'm telling you now, is the very intensive love story of two people, that first wished that they have never meet. The story of Dramione.

❤❤ Draco's sight:

I sat in the train. Yes exactly, I mean the Hogwarts Express. What else? I'm a pureblood and very proud of it. That's what my dad told me to say, and he told me too to think what I'm saying. So I do it. He's a deatheater, no kidding, and he want's me to be one too. I'm not really sure what to think about this but it may be a great experience to be the right hand of the dark lord. I'm looking out of the window, where the trees and fields and clouds pass by. „Draco, what are you thinking about?", asks a black-haired girl. Pansy Parkinson. Don't understand me wrong, but I don't like her very much. The only reason I spend time with her is, that my parents like her parents and they want us to be a couple. Pansy really thinks that I like her. No way. Crabbe and Goyle are sitting on my table too, but they don't know anything about my father's plans. „Uh, nothing", I answered. She looked at me in a very creepy way that says ‚C'mon Draco. I know you love me'. I decided that it would definitely better to continue staring outside. I closed my eyes and without noticing, I fell asleep, dreaming of … wait, what? … Hermione!

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

„Harry! How do you think will you get good grades without studying?!", I asked Harry and threw a pencil in his direction. Yes, it's always me to study, to make their homework, to remind them to learn… that sucks, but in a special way it makes me feel happy to see, that I'm important for someone. „Hermione, please stop talking about school and, please, put away your books!" I have to admit that Ron is right. I had spread my books all over the place in our cabin so I put them away and went outside on the floor to look for Luna. I really missed her during the holidays and I was very excited to see her again, but I couldn't

find her. Finally, there were only two wagons left: the ones with all the Slytherins inside and the ones where Luna has to be in. I took a deep breath and opened the door to Slytherin. Uh, that smelled strong of Slytherin. No, I can't explain how Slytherin smells, but way different than Gryffindor. I walked straight to the other door and walked fast through it. „Luna!", I shouted as I saw her. „Hermione! How are you?" We talked a little but then I was hungry and left the wagon.I forgot that I have to walk through Slytherin again. „Hey Crabbe, Goyle! Take a look at that mudblood walking through OUR wagon!", I heard the loud pesky voice of Pansy Parkinson. Bloody hell, how I hate her. I didn't want to stop but I felt that I had to say something. I looked into their compartment and saw Draco. He was asleep, reclined against the window. I must have stared at him because Pansy followed my eyes and started to laugh in her hysterical way. I opened the mouth, wanting to say something but nothing came out. I threw my hair behind my shoulders and walked away. ‚Please, don't let it be what I think' I thought while sitting down on my place.

❤❤ Draco's sight:

I woke up when we stopped. Only Pansy was still there, the other went away before. I sat up und yawned. „Good morning sweety. Do you know who was here while you slept?" she purred. I shook my head and streched my arms and legs. „She is in Gryffindor and is a mudblood" Pansy continued. My first thought was: Hermione. But then I asked myself why she should have been here. „Did you talk?" I asked and tried to sound uninterested. Pansy didn't answer me to my question, she only said: „Let's go, Draco. It was a long way."

I wasn't really hungry at all when I sat in the great hall. There was nothing special today: the normal speech of Dumbledore, the new members for each house, the meal, the talks. But then, I heard some voices that turned louder and louder. Then Hermione stood up and ran away. I followed her with my eyes before I turned my head to the professors. Snape looked at me and as I noticed it I looked down to the table. ‚There is absolutely nothing good about her. And even when, there's nothing good about you being together with her!' Finally the meeting was over and we all were allowed to go into our rooms. I was interested in why Hermione left the great hall. I had to be someone different when I want to know what it was…

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

I had a conflict with Harry and Ron in the great hall during the meal. Now I think that it was very embarrassing. Only because I took a short look at Malfoy they told everybody that I'm

in love. Real friends. He didn't even notice me. He is a way too selfish. And he ever called me a mudblood, I thought he doesn't even know my real name! I had to run away. I saw no other opportunity. Maybe that's my problem. I was thinking over Harry and Ron while reading the new redaction of ‚Study of Ancient Runes'. I closed my eyes and took a smell at the pages - the smell of old parchment and fresh ink on the light brown pages … for one moment I forgot all the problems with Harry and Ron. But then I heard their voices saying: „Maybe it's better to leave her alone for a few days. She'll get over that joke. She's a strong woman." I had to smile. They can be real angels. After finishing the chapter I went to the courtyard. It was a clear night and I could hear the owls and the wind. It was warm for september but I decided that it would be better to return into the Gryffindor tower.

❤❤ Draco's sight:

I dressed with the usual school uniform like before the holidays and took a look at my timetable for this year. It has a really good beginning: my first lesson was potions. With Hufflepuff but I don't really care about who is in my class. Except the Gryffindors. I love it when Snape beats them. The lesson was over very fast and it was time to have an ample breakfast. As I could see, Hermione sat next to Ginny and Neville and not at one place with Potter and the other Weasley. „Draco. How was your first lesson? Which subject did you have? Herbology with the odd Sprout? History with spooky Binns?" Oh no, please not her again. Pansy shouted over all tables that were in the great hall and for one moment I thought everyone listened to her staring at me. What a shame … Crabbe and Goyle continued eating like they didn't notice anything but I'm pretty sure they did. I hit them on their back of the head. I looked at the other tables to see whether other people were still staring at me. I saw Hermione sitting there between her friends, looking so sad and tired and lonely. I really wished that I could do anything to make her feel better. ‚Wait what? Get that stupid thought out of your mind Draco!' Yes, my brain is right. But then she looked up in my direction and I felt like I was caught at doing something that was forbidden.

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

Draco's and my eyes met during the breakfast in the great hall but he looked away quickly. Ginny and Neville talked excitedly, I don't know about what. I weren't hungry at all but I had to eat. In my first lesson which was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw Luna told me that I looked sick and that some food will make me feel better. She always says the truth, even the things we don't want to know. Now we had History of magic with Slytherin. I went to the

classroom and sat down in the first line. I knew that Harry and Ronald would never sit in first line. All Slytherins were already there, only two were missing. I looked around. Draco and Parkinson were left and the seat next to me was still free. Professor Binns flew into the classroom and after him, Draco and Pansy entered. „Draco, there aren't two seats nearby left!" How I hate her and her screaming voice. Draco didn't answer and sat down next to me. ‚He smells good' I thought and took a sideways look at him. ‚Not bad' …

❤❤ Draco's sight:

I sat down next to Hermione.I was so endless thankful that I didn't have to sit next to Pansy. During the whole lesson I couldn't concentrate. I had to look at her, how focussed she was, how she keeps her hair away from her face to write, how she tries not to be the striver she is. I didn't let anyone notice that I looked at her, but maybe I was one time too sure that nobody looked and Ron had noticed that. He and Potter sat one line behind us and as I looked at Hermione, I heard the sound of a dying owl behind us. Sadly, the lesson was over way too fast and I didn't learn anything at all. Professor Binns flew away and nearly everybody has gone already, only a handful of students were there, including Hermione and me. „Granger?" I asked and tried not to sound too nice. „What?!" she replied as cold as she could. „I forgot to write down our homework for the next lesson. Can you please tell me what it was?" She nodded and it was very hard to keep my eased breathe out in. She wrote the homework on a sheer of parchment and gave it to me with a little smile in her face. Then she left for the next lesson.

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

I couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy talked to me. And it was no backbite. No single bad word in his sentence. Without thinking I sat down next to Harry and Ron. „What's going on between Malfoy and you? Have you been angry because it was the truth?" Ron asked me and I saw something I never noticed at his face before. It was something like … jealousy. „No there's absolutely nothing going on between us. Why do you ask?" I asked certainly. Ron and Harry shared look. Harry answered instead of Ron: „Well, Draco stared at you nearly all the time. He didn't concentrate on the lesson. Imagine us doing that, would you accept that?" I thought about what Harry said. That's true, I would never accept them to concentrate to anything else than the lesson. But I didn't notice that Draco stared at me. „I tried to make Binns to call attention to Malfoy, but he didn't notice my harrumph." Ron added. „That was you? That sounded like a creepy dying owl!", I laughed and luckily Harry and Ron joined. The rest of the day went by as normal as it could be. I was eased that we were reunited as good friends.

❤❤ Draco's sight:

The rest of the week I didn't have any lesson with the Gryffindors together. Pansy must have seen Hermione and me as well in the history of magic class. But I didn't care. The next lesson was tomorrow, and I didn't do my homework yet. 23:00 … That was really late but I thought that I had to do the homework so I sat down at my table and looked at the sheet or parchment she gave me. What a beautiful handwriting. I know, I shouldn't think like this, but maybe it's possible to change my father's mind based on ‚mudbloods'. I knew, he won't be happy to hear that I like Granger, but I'm his single son.

I woke up early in the morning, parchment paper sticked on my cheek and I still have the quill in my hand. I must have fallen asleep like this. Unfortunately some ink tran66sfered to my skin and I looked like a walking book even if I tried to wipe it off. I was one second before Professor Snape in the classroom for potions. We learned an exploding potion that sprays colored fountains into the air. I'm not really a fan of that childish stuff, but that was really cool. Like a firework. Ghosty Binns wasn't there, nobody could say where he is or why but I found it cool to have a free lesson. I went outside and my view fell onto the lake where a lonely girl sat and read a book. I went in her direction to know who it was and my first assumption was right: It was Hermione.

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

I sat down at the black lake and tried to concentrate on my book but everywhere around some of our class screamed and made silly stuff. I put the book away and looked over the lake against the rising sun. I heard someone behind me. It sounded like he didn't want me to notice him. I grabbed my wand and turned around. It was Draco. I gasped. I thought he would berate me as a mudblood as he opened his mouth. But he was friendly. „Do you know any spell against that?" he asked and pointed on his cheek where I could see some ink. I stood up and made two steps forward. I was only a few centimeters away from him. The last time we had that distance between us was, when I punched him in his face. „Evanesco" That was the only spell I remembered to let things disappear. And it worked. The ink disappeared and I put my wand back into my bag and sat down. Draco sat down next to me and together we stared onto the lake. „Is everything all right between you and you'r friends?", he asked into the silence. „You mean Harry and Ron? I think so", I answered and wondered why he asked me that. „Where are they now?" he continued. I shrugged. It was a weird feeling to sit here on the lakeside with a Slytherin. THE Slytherin I hated for years.

(…)


	2. 2 Sectumsempra

❤❤ Draco's sight:

I sat with Granger at the lakeside for a while before I decided that it would be better to leave her alone so I said goodbye and went to the dungeon. There I met Professor Snape who wanted me to come in for a second. „Yes, please?", I asked because I had no idea what Snape wanted from me. „I saw you and Granger spending your free time together. Why?", he asked and I wondered if he's serious (No he's Severus :D) and didn't answer. He banged his fist on the table and leaned forward to me. „Listen. I promised your parents that I'll take care for you! So answer me: Why!" I got scared of him. I never saw him acting like that. „We had a free lesson! I can do whatever I want! I needed her help!", I shouted and stepped out fast. ‚Why? Why did my parents do this to me? Why is he supposed to take care of my? I'm old enough!' my thoughts drove me crazy and I didn't notice where I went. I found myself again in the entrance to the great hall. Harry stood there with Katie who just returned. I had the feeling that I should go anyway but not here so I went to the boys bathroom. I was overwhelmed. I heard some footsteps: Harry must have followed me!

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

Unfortunately Draco left me after a few minutes. Even when we didn't talk after the few sentences, I was more relaxed than sometimes when I was with Harry or Ron. Speaking of Ron and Harry, where are they? I stood up and took my bag with books and wand and went into the great hall. I saw Ron and went to him. „Hey Ron. Where's Harry?", I asked and looked around hoping to find him but I couldn't see Harry. Ron answered shrugging his shoulders: „I don't know. A minute ago he was here. I swear."  
>I went where my feet took me and I stopped in front of a bathroom. I felt ashamed when I walked in, but then I heard the sound of breaking glass and I started to walk faster and took my wand out. „Harry?", I asked when it was silent and then a curse passed by, a centimeter away from my head. I raised my wand and slowly went to the place where I heard someone crawling. Then I saw Harry staring at Draco and Draco staring at Harry. I didn't know who to put a spell on. „Harry?!", I screamed as I heard him saying „Sectumsempra!" I knew that that was a spell from his „book of the half-blood prince". Malfoy got repulsed and fell down. Blood was coming from nearly all of his body. I knelt down besides him and tried to remember a spell. Vulnera Sanentur. That's it, the right spell. I circuited his wounds and mumbled in a monotone Snape-like voice: „Vulnera Sanentur … Vulnera Sanentur …" The blood slowly flew back into Draco's body …<p> 


	3. 3 Meet and greet

❤❤ Draco's sight:

I lay down on the wet ground in the bathroom, Hermione next to me. I couldn't see clear but I heard her saying something that made me feel better. Harry sent a bad curse to me, I think, and because of that I … I don't know what happened to me.  
>I woke up in my bed in the Slytherin dungeon. The last thing I remember is Hermione sitting next to me. I stood up and went to the recreation room where Crabbe and Goyle sat. „Hey you. What are you doing?", I asked them tiredly. „Nothing. We were waiting for you like Pansy told us", they replied and stopped playing Wizard chess. „For how long are you two waiting?", I asked further. They didn't answer so I left the room and went to Professor Snapes bureau. I knocked. Once. Twice. He didn't open so I went to Marcus Flint, our Quidditch captain to ask him for a lesson. He agreed and I grabbed my broomstick and went outside to the quid ditch field. On my way back I saw Hermione with Luna and Ginny sitting on the grass. I walked towards them and asked Hermione if she can talk - in confidence …<p>

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

Draco came from his Quidditch lesson when he asked me to talk in confidence. I agreed, stood up and said goodbye to Luna and Ginny and went with him. „Thank you", he began. „Not for that. Harry's behavior was …" I had no idea how to finish that sentence but Draco nodded. I still had my books in my bag. I always carry them with me. They gave me the feeling of being safe. I didn't know how to continue our conversation and flattened my Hair that flew over my shoulder. Without noticing we were arrived at the lake. The same place like yesterday. I sat down - Draco too. I couldn't keep my smile inside. „What?", he asked also smiling. I took a deep breath and looked into the blue sky. Not even a tiny cloud was there, like they were blown away for a wonderful moment like this. We sat there for a while and I enjoyed the feeling of his body next to me. Why had I kept my feelings inside until now? I don't know. And he seemed to feel quite the same …

❤❤ Draco's sight:

We sat at the black lake for a very long time. I loved the way she sometimes looked at me. I think she hoped that I won't notice that. But I did. The minutes elapsed and when I wanted to ask her if she wants to come with me to Hogsmeade the following weekend, I heard someone shouting: „Hemione! Where are you?" She looked back over her shoulder and as I followed her view I saw Ginny going in our direction. „Hermione?", I asked carefully. I didn't know what she would answer. She looked at me expectant. „Do you want to … I mean, do you have time to … Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" ‚That was more difficult that I expected.' „I think I have time, when we don't get too much homework", she replied and it was a load off my mind. I smiled at her and then she stood up and went to Ginny who stopped a few meters away from us.

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

Draco asked me for a date. Well, not that specific, but he asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade. What would Pansy think about that? I didn't really want to know her reaction. „Hey Ginny. What's up?", I greeted her and together we went back to the Gryffindor room. „Well, I heard about Harry and Draco in the bathroom and that you rescued Malfoy. I talked with Harry and we hid the book together in the Room of Requirements. I think that gone too far" Ginny reported me. That moment I had helped Draco I made a decision. I had to choose between Draco and Harry. But maybe I have the chance too keep the friendship between Ron, Harry and me even if I love Draco.

I sat on my bed, thinking about what happened today. I didn't talk with Harry and Ron for a while. I talked to nobody. Not even at the dinner. I thought about my lessons I'd have at friday and monday to think about the homework I have to do. It was possible to go with Draco. I was so excited …

❤❤ Draco's sight:

Saturday. I woke up earlier than normal and tried to remember the date we had that day. Saturday. The first saturday in October. It rained cats and dogs and as I went to the great hall for breakfast it didn't seem like it would get better in the next few hours. Great! What a wonderful day to go to Hogsmeade. I ate very fast and went then to the bathroom to - have a bath (surprising!). I loved the hot water and the foam. As I went back to the Slytherin recreation room I was delayed by Pansy. She stood with her arms on her hips and a ferocious face opposite to me. „Where do you want to go!" I ignored her and went straight to the boys room but before I arrived at the stairs she was in front of me. „Who do you meet?!" she screamed. Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the upper side of the stairs and looked at Pansy and me. „I can go wherever I want" I said dry and passed. I dressed with a white shirt and black trousers. It was 10:30. At 11:00 we wanted to meet …

❤❤ Hermione's sight:

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the rain pattering against the window. I got ready for Hogsmeade and danced downstairs. „Hey Hermione. Why so happy?", Neville asked. „Nothing special" I blinked and grabbed my bag.

Draco already stood at the entrance. „Hi. It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" I asked ironic. Then we left Hogwarts towards Hogsmeade.

We sat in the Leaky Cauldron and drank our Butterbeer. It was warm and smoky inside. Not the bad way of smoky but the nice and homely way. There was only one table free and that was a really small one, I think for couples. But we weren't a couple, just good friends - at the moment. „Have you already done your homework?" I asked. ‚Shut up Hermione! No one wants to talk about homework on a date! How can you be so stupid!' I dispraised myself. „Um, no. What about you?", he answered. Awkward situation. I already did all my homework but I didn't want to stand there as a striver so I shook my head and took a sip of Butterbeer. I wanted to rescue the situation but in that moment, a black haired girl that resembled a fury entered the Leaky Cauldron and went straight in our direction …


End file.
